


Protection

by Anonymous_Alphabet



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Before Calamity Gannon Attacks, Champion Dynamics, Champion Friendship, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Not everyone likes Link, Revali doesn’t like Link, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow Burn, Slow Burn Link/Zelda, botw, breath of the wild - Freeform, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Alphabet/pseuds/Anonymous_Alphabet
Summary: A fix focusing mainly on the relationship between Zelda and Link and the friendship of the Champions
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	1. Return from Travels

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! (AnonymousAlphabet)

Link walked behind Zelda, as always. His eyes skimmed the room once, twice, searching for threats to the princess. Of course there weren’t any, they were in Hyrule castle which is the most secure place in all of Hyrule nowadays. But he needed to distract himself from the way that light caught on her golden hair. Guards lined the walls of the castle like little direction signs towards the great hall. 

He was fully used to the guards’ barely concealed eyerolls and condescending scoffs. (Why is  _ he  _ the princess’ guard?)They were right, he has no claim to his position. Just his bond with the sword strapped to his back. 

Link hasn’t been in the castle for a while. He’d been traveling with Zelda. Following her, that is his life, it’s his purpose. The journey was confusing, Link isn’t trained in how to interact with royalty. What’s out of limits? When is he crossing the line? So, he hadn’t talked much. That wasn’t out of character for Link, but this time he had a different reason behind staying mute. 

To add on, it is hard to read Zelda. Sometimes she was angry at him, rightfully so. Most of the time she was overall pleasant company. It was nice to sit there and listen to her ramble on and on about this flower or that frog. 

Link carefully stops a small grin from twitching onto his face. When Zelda got excited it was really something watching her obsess over something for hours. The girl walking in front of him now is different from who she was on the open fields. Zelda is more composed, the perfect politic. Someone her father wants her to be. Thinking about the King sends a treacherous burst of fury through his mind. 

The King expected too much from her. It was unfair how much pressure he put on Zelda. (“A Princess does not waste her time being a scholar. She needs to be what her people need her to be.”) If he wasn’t the king, Link might’ve just run him through with a sword. 

Two guards in front of them open the double doors leading to the great hall. Lively conversation stops as the four Champions notice Zelda and Link. 

Revali catches Link’s eye and gives him a once-over, rolling his eyes and breaking eye contact. 

“Urbosa, Revali, Mipha, Daruk,””Zelda acknowledges each with a nod in greetings. “Thank you for all coming to the castle.” Zelda says in her lilting accent. By Hylia he loves her voice. 

“I wanted us all to bond together, only united do we stand a chance against Ganon.” Zelda says, clasping her hands in front of her. 

“Exactly little princess,” Daruk rumbles, grinning.

“We will always have your back little bird.” Urbosa adds, her usual faint smile lingering on her face. 

“With my skills there’s no way we’ll lose.” Revali smirks haughtily, but not unkindly. Zelda nods her thanks, smiling. 

“Well let’s eat, I’m starving!” Daruk chuckles deeply, his muffled footsteps rumble slightly as he makes his way to the buffet table. Mipha and Revali follow, the Rito selectively choosing vegetarian dishes and sneering at others with distaste. Daruk is less cautious with his meal choice, pilling a plate with as much food as possible. 

Urbosa walks over to Zelda and Link, “So, how was your traveling?” Zelda smiles at Urbosa, arguably her favorite Champion. 

“We...didn’t have much success. But I learned a lot being away from the castle.” Zelda beams, going on a tangent about wild Silent Princesses and Rushshrooms. She turns to the wall, describing the way Rushrooms clung to the sheer cliffs. 

Urbosa stands next to Link, leaning down slightly and whispering to him. “I take it you took good care of her?” Link nods firmly. He considers Urbosa (not as a  _ friend  _ per sey) as an ally. 

“Good, I know you treat her well.” She smiles softly, watching fondly as Zelda turns back to the two and finishes her rant. 

Link is slightly thrown off by Urbosa’s words. He takes his post, following a few feet behind Zelda as she makes customary greetings and talks to the fellow Champions. Once she has finished her rounds he stands back farther, surveying the scene. Mipha waves to him shyly, coming over. 

“You’re back from the trip, that’s good.” The Zora smiles sweetly, a plate with some food tucked against an elbow. Link nods, offering a small smile.

“Well if it isn’t the hero.” Revali says snakily, pushing into the conversation. Mipha flashes Link an apologetic smile before drifting off. Link groans inwardly, facing the Rito. 

“You know, while you were gone with the princess I have  _ mastered  _ using my divine beast. It’s really not that hard actually.” The bird boasts, placing a feathered hand on his chest. 

“It’s a pity you weren’t given one. Instead you were given a job you don’t deserve.” Revali glares at him bitterly. Revali had trained his entire life to become someone of great importance, someone special. He got a divine beast, but he wanted to be the princess’ champion, the one with the sword-that-seals-the-darkness. Link doesn’t feel particularly bad for Revali, but acknowledges his insults.

The Rito sighs beleaguredly. “I can’t believe how the princess stands you. You don’t talk, you’re dull.” Revali stalks off, annoyed by the lack of reaction that Link gives.

It works in his favor, not talking. The less you say the more weight your words carry. Also, people leave you alone if they don’t get a reaction out of you. Was Revali right? Was Zelda bored of him, tired of his quiet? He watches the princess laugh with Daruk, listening patiently to Revali. Her eyes gleam with mirth, enjoying herself in the company of her friends. 

Zelda glances at Link for a split second before looking away. Link’s heartbeat stutters slightly. Was she okay? Did she want to leave? Sweet Octoroks why was it so hard to read her? The second the princess broke eye contact Link fixes his posture as quick as possible, eyes fixing firmly on the wall in front of him. 

Link sees Mipha sidle up to him again, slipping away from the crowd. “You should come join us. There’s plenty of food.” She looks hopeful. Link debates with himself for a few seconds before nodding. He follows Mipha to the table, picking up an apple to placate his friend. He doesn't eat it but slips it back onto the table when Mipha turns her head. 

He keeps a respectful distance from the rest of the Champions, pushing away the vague feeling of being out of the loop. Mipha attempts to bring him into the conversation several times, failing each attempt. Link feels a strange comfort being background noise, not acutely in the minds of people. Sometimes he’d feel lonely but through practice and effort, he can push those feelings away. 

Urbosa gives Link a quick glance, reading his thoughts almost immediately. She catches his glance, jerking her head slightly to beckon him over. Urbosa’s summon brings him closer to the group. Revali notices, “Look who decided to join us.””

Zelda sees Link and steps sideways uncertainly to put more space between them. Link winces (inwardly of course). 

“Little dude! I didn’t even see you there, you’re like a yiga clan.” Daruk booms with laughter at his own joke. Urbosa’s lips purse at mention of the yiga clan. They have been attacking her people, the Gerudo, for decades. Their attacks have increased in fervor recently. 

Link stands in stiff attention, still keeping guard but closer. “Link,” he startles into acute attention, turning his head to face Zelda, “what was the name of that one man who was selling zapshrooms?” The request puzzles Link so he takes his time collecting his thoughts. 

“Kanny, princess.” He says, voice still smooth regardless of the lack of use. He thinks it is aggravating that whenever he talks the Champions seem slightly surprised.

“Kanny! Yes, that was it. He sells zapshrooms on the Tabantha Frontier.” Zelda explains. Link missed the first half of the conversation which makes him confused. He slips back into his vigilant peace, falling into a lulling trance-like routine. His eyes assess everything in front of him, bird in the window, not a threat. Guards, milling about doing their duty. Six guards in total, seven including himself. Princess Zelda laughing with Mipha (Zora) and Urbosa (Gerudo). Revali (Rito) and Daruk (Goron) argue, but not heated enough to start a brawl. Three exits, one hidden, and four if you count the windows. 

This sort of assessment has always been natural to Link. When he was younger, he didn’t understand why others didn’t notice the things he did. This quick gathering of information is what makes him such a good warrior, that and his special connection to the darkness-sealing sword. 

His senses finish taking in the current scene and his consciousness sinks into an idle hum. Mipha leaves first, having to attend a meeting in Zora’s Domain. “Bye, Link.” She says softly, giving him a hesitant hug before scuttling off. 

Admittedly he hadn’t expected the hug. To be honest, he hasn’t had a hug since...he can’t remember. His mom had been gone ever since he was very young, and his dad died as well. Orphaned, Link trained with swordmasters for years, the blade coming as easily to him as breathing. 

Training nonstop with strict, demanding, occasionally cruel masters did not give time for hugging or doing whatever other Hylians his age did.

“You okay?” Urbosa asks with a grin, “You look like a sandseal just stole your food.” The Gerudo chieftess sees Revali and Daruk’s confusion and explains. “He looks surprised.”

Revali laughs coldly,“The _ hero  _ of Hyrule, turned weak by a hug. How, sweet.” The Rito drawls, crossing his arms.

Link shoots him a glare, quickly regaining his composure and settling back into his guarding stance. “What? No words for me?” The bird taunts again before being silenced by a glare from Urbosa. Link decides not to speak, which isn’t shocking. 

Mipha’s crush on Link was well-known throughout the Champions. No one quite knew if Link reciprocated those feelings. Link knew he didn’t, the Zora is a friend but nothing more. 

Daruk leaves next and Revali catches Zelda in a conversation about battle strategy. Urbosa stops next to Link, watching the two talk (well, more like watching Revali talk). 

“So, you and the princess?” Urbosa asks slyly, smiling a little. Link quickly stops a flinch, how has she noticed? Was his subtle glances too obvious?

“The princess?” Link asks simply, trying to seem nonchalant. 

“Princess Mipha, she definitely has something for you.” The Gerudo chieftess explains, chuckling softly. Link relaxes immediately, his obsession hadn’t been noticed, yet.

“Princess Mipha and I are not...together.” He says slowly, feeling embarrassed and definitely out of his comfort zone. He rolls his eyes at himself. He has fought bokoblins, he has defeated lynels _ ,  _ he has weathered storms of fury from his instructors. But  _ this  _ put him out of his comfort zone. 

Urbosa nods in acknowledgment. “I see, you feel nothing for her. I feel bad for the girl, you should tell her how you feel about her to make things clear.” Link stops himself from shaking his head. He wasn’t going to tell Mipha anything like that. Hopefully he could get away without saying anything at all. Urbosa sighs at his silence.

“Just think about it, she doesn’t know how you feel. You are leading her on.” The Gerudo chieftess dismisses herself, hugging Zelda before leaving. Guilt slams into Link’s chest. He didn’t want to hurt Mipha’s feelings, they were good friends. He also didn’t want to breach the topic with her at all. Maybe if he ignores it, the whole situation will resolve itself. 

Revali leaves with Urbosa and the doors close behind them, leaving Zelda alone with Link. 


	2. A Scholar on the Inside, Princess on the Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter but don’t worry, more is coming!

When Link was first knighted to Zelda it had been an awkward stumble of never knowing what to say and when. Through their travels he learned that he almost never had to speak. Which was good, safe. It helped keep a barrier between them.

“I was thinking I-we could go on a horse ride now.” Zelda says, it was a command, just phrased nicely. The princess was always switching from “I” to “we”. Like many other things about Zelda, it confuses him why she even bothers. The king wouldn’t let me leave her side regardless, so either way both of them will be together. 

The only reason that Link can theorize is that “we” means that she doesn’t mind his company, whereas “I” means that, though she doesn’t have a choice, she wishes she could go alone. 

Zelda leads him out of the door, down the many hallways of Hyrule castle, and out to the stables. Epona whinnies when she sees Link, tossing her head. “Hello Storm,” Zelda croons, stroking her pearl-white horse’s mane. 

Stable servants rush forwards, readying their horses. Link is still not used to people doing mundane tasks for him. It wasn’t right, he wasn’t special. Link didn’t change from the simple swordsman he had been before all of this Champion stuff. 

Zelda walks up to Storm and Link has the sudden urge to help her onto the horse. He clenches his fists and forces the impulse down, hoisting himself onto Epona. “The Champions seem to be getting along well.” Zelda remarks, nudging her steed into a walk. Epona follows a pace behind her and Link nods. 

“We might actually have a chance against Ganon with them on our side.” Zelda seems actually happy for the first time since they had come back from their journeys. Zelda continues talking, but Link only partially pays attention, distracted by the way sunlight plays with her hair and illuminates her eyes. 

“What was Urbosa talking to you about before she left?” The princess’ voice is a mixture of curiosity and very slight suspicion. Link is jolted into attention, staring straight ahead and opening his mouth to speak.

“My opinions on the Champions, princess.” Link says formally in as few words and as vague as possible. 

“And? What are your opinions on them?” She pushes, looking at Link. He quickly looks away. 

“I like Daruk, Mipha, and Urbosa. Revali is…” Link trails off, settling back into comfortable silence. Zelda laughs, which is beautiful. It sounds...light and full of happiness and calm and sweetness and-

“Revali is a bit much at times. But he’s a good addition to the team.” Zelda says, and Link nods, trying to focus. This role of guarding Zelda is going to kill him. He can’t stop staring or thinking about things that certainly crossed boundaries a royal guard is not allowed to cross. He can just imagine twirling her hair through his fingers, plaiting them together in a braid. 

They progress from the inner walls of the castle to the village surrounding it. Two little Hylian boys cautiously approach the princess’ horse, their faces streaked with dust from the busy cobble streets. Zelda quickly halts Storm and Link follows in suit.

The younger boy, a black haired child with muddy eyes shyly waddles over to the stationary horse. Zelda slides off Storm, slowly crouching down in front of the boy. He averts his gaze, thrusting a fist out towards her. 

In his grubby hands is a small bouquet of wildflowers, some looking quite disheveled. The flowers vary from deep nightshade blue to a warm red color. Zelda’s eyes brighten as she accepts the gift. Link feels a pang of gratitude towards the small kid for making his princess so happy. 

The second, slightly older, boy hangs back and catches Link’s gaze. The warrior gives a small nod of approval and the kid grins toothily, saluting Link. Zelda kisses the smaller boy on the forehead, making him blush and run back to the other kid, presumably his brother. Zelda chuckles lightly, climbing gracefully back onto her horse.

Her smile dims staring at the picturesque city. “I could be doing so much more for my people. Instead I travel and pray, waiting for a power that might never come.”

These were the times which Link wants to comfort her, hug her and tell her everything will work out. But again, boundaries. A royal guard hugging the princess of Hyrule would spread too many rumors, lies that could harm his princess. 

He imagines a world without these barriers. He sweeps her off of Storm, holding her close and whispering that it will be fine. He savors the words leaving his mouth, knowing that they are not being wasted. He gives her all of them.

Instead he actually nudges Epona forwards, moving just slightly closer to Zelda. She glances back at him, steeling herself before nudging Storm into a walk again. 

These small actions agonized him. Did she want his comfort? She looked at him, but then immediately looked away and started moving again. What did that mean? 

Link squares his shoulders, following the princess. Some people bow as they pass, smiling at their beloved princess. The horses keep on walking, Zelda leading them to the outer gates of the city. 

The guards standing watch over the entrance to the city halt Zelda to speak to her. “M’lady, my apologies but if you’re leaving the castle the king would be more at ease if you took more protection with you.” The man glances at Link’s one-man-army looking simultaneously concerned and suspicious. 

Link has learned to ignore these accusatory looks. There were millions of rumors about him and the princess, it sickened him. Princess Zelda tactfully ignores the guards’ poorly concealed thoughts. “Thank you, but I won’t need extra protection.” Link feels pitiful wishing that she’d add something about already feeling safe with him. 

They falter for a second, unsure whether to press the argument or not. Something in Zelda’s steely determination makes them nod, snapping into action. The guards reluctantly open the gate. The heavily fortified doors swing open with a loud groan.

Zelda nods her thanks and kicks Storm into a fast walk, trying to hide her desperation to get out of the castle. 

“Desperate show-off,” A guard mutters when Link passes, just loud enough for him to hear. Link stiffens, but otherwise shows no signs of hearing, following the princess.

An easy smile shows plainly on Zelda’s face, her eyes glowing like trapped sunlight. She was light itself. “Now that I’ve been out of the castle, I can’t get enough of it.” That was true, almost everyday she found a way to get out of the large building. Link agrees, it is difficult pretending not to notice the snide comments from the royal guard, the puzzled glances from nobles (Who is that boy? He doesn’t look like the royal guard...what’s he doing following around the princess like that?). This side of Zelda is his favorite, the side not constantly trapped in a poised, political facade. 

Inside she was a scholar, sweet and kind scholar at that. On the outside she was a princess.

The two ride outside of Hyrum castle for several hours, Zelda always finding an excuse to stay out later. “We can’t leave yet, I still want to see those luminous stones they found just on the edge of the plains.” She says, responding to Link’s concern about the time. Night was falling quickly, the sun slipping out of the sky and casting brilliant red hues above them. 

Link doesn’t argue, he technically can’t order around the princess. Besides, he doesn’t want to make her unhappy. Zelda leads Link around the plains a while longer, the last vestiges of the sun disappearing. 

“It looks like the stones were just a rumor.” Zelda sighs sadly. “I would go to search around Zora’s Domain for them, but father won’t allow me.” The princess tries to hide how much King Rhoam’s restrictions bother her, wheeling her horse around to face the castle. 

“I guess it’s time to go back now.” She says, frowning. Zelda doesn’t start moving towards Hyrule Castle, staring at the horizon. 

Something rustles in the tall grasses. Link freezes. Was that his imagination? The hero looks around, straining his ears.

Zelda sees his wariness, “What’s wrong?” Link doesn’t answer, holding up a hand to request her silence. Thankfully she obeys, whipping her head around quietly. 

Another rustle. There. A twitch of grass, another trail. Three attackers.

Out of nowhere, three Yiga Clan members leap out of the tall grass, lunging at the princess.


	3. Assassins

In an instant a haze slips over Link’s mind, shifting his thoughts into a stream of seamless moves. The first Yiga Clan member barely touches the silk of the princess’ dress before Link’s sword slices his arm. 

Zelda’s horse wheels around in confusion, whinnying and spinning in tight circles. The Yigas disappear in the grass, expertly hiding themselves, preparing for another attack. 

The knight swiftly dismounts Epona, rushing to Zelda’s side. His legs, tired from riding for so long, creak with protest as he lowers into a fighting stance. Three foot soldiers, all armed with weapons. 

“Haha!” A clan member yells, leaping out of the grass with unparalleled fluidity. Instinct grips Link’s arm, guiding it even though his mind has no recognition of commanding the limb to do so. 

A vicious looking sickle blocks Link’s sword from cleaving through the clan member’s head. An explosion of orange dust and papers disguise the Yiga’s temporary retreat. 

The Yigas were leaping around before abruptly disappearing. Link lunges to and fro, barely protecting his beloved princess. He knows he might let himself slip if this keeps going longer. A break in the fighting appears and Link takes the time to whirl around, giving Zelda a look full of meaning. Run, it says.

He turns back around, a sickle slicing through his bicep as payment for his pause. Link hisses in pain, but feels a pang of relief as the group vibrates, horse hooves stamping on the floor. He hopes that Epona follows the princess and Storm.

A second Yiga lunges at the knight, a vicious demon carver glinting in the moonlight. Link kicks the first Yiga away, parrying the second warrior’s attack. Link hacks away at the stunned Yiga, forcing the assassin to retreat for good. 

The fighting continues, Link barely remembers doing anything, following his instinct. Slash, parry, he sutters to a stop. Two more puffs of ochre smoke explode and the Yigas are gone.

The knight struggles to control his breath once more, wrestling his adrenaline into the feral part of his brain. His arms tremble with exertion while his brain slowly comes back into sharp focus. 

What were Yiga doing so far from the Gerudo Desert? They never went farther than the Gerudo Highlands, much less into Central Hyrule. This fared bad news, increased monster sightings and now the Yiga Clan.

Link shakes his head, he will need to report to King Rhoam. But first, he needs to make sure Princess Zelda is safe. He finds Epona weaving in circles a few yards away, neighing in distress. 

“Hey, hey,” Link whispers quietly, jogging over and snatching Epona’s reins. He strokes the horse’s nose, calming her. He swings onto his steed, quickly nudging Epona into a gallop. Epona’s tangled mane whips into Link’s face as he rides, body pressed low to avoid the wind. 

The princess is all he can think about, if she was injured it is his fault. Epona’s labored breaths reverberate through Link’s chest as she slows to a slow canter. Hyrule castle stands stoically a mile or so away. 

The night seems so peaceful, the grass blowing ever so slightly in the cool breeze. A full moon casts a glow on the open field, silver silence broken only by the chirping of crickets. 

Link strains his eyes, trying to find Zelda and Storm. His visual search is fruitless, causing the knight to worry more. 

“Yah,” Link shouts tersely, snapping Epona’s reins. She speeds up obediently, streaking towards the tall stone walls of Hyrule Castle. Anger swarms Link’s mind during the dash towards the castle. He should’ve been more careful, paid closer attention. The princess could’ve been hurt. If she isn’t in the castle by the time Link gets back… he doesn’t even want to finish that thought.

The vibrations from Epona’s hoof beats creates a monotonous pattern which Link tries to focus on to distract himself.

“Halt!” A rough voice shouts, snapping Link from his stupor. Link jerks on Epona’s reins, the horse rears, neighing in protest. 

The guards of the front gate stand in front of Link, spears pointed at him. “It’s just the princess’ knight.” the senior guard says gruffly, stepping out of a defensive stance. The second guard reluctantly follows. Link notices the second man, adding the guard to the long mental list of ‘people who don’t like him’. 

“Has the princess come back?” Link asks lowly, trying to control his obvious impatience. 

The younger guard seems taken aback by Link’s voice, partially surprised that Link is talking at all. “Aren’t you supposed to be taking care of her?” The guard asks, earning a chiding scowl from his older companion. 

“She has already gone into the castle, she seemed hurried.” There is curiosity in the second man’s voice but Link ignores both guard's questions (Whether spoken or not), instead galloping into Hyrule Castle.

A few (probably drunk) villagers wandering around the surrounding city leap out of Link’s path as Epona tears through the city. The royal guards see Link coming, opening the gate to the castle grounds. He doesn’t give them a second glance, quickly dropping Epona off at the royal stable before rushing into the castle. 

A maid sees Link and bustles over, “The princess is in the throne room with the king.” She executes a polite bow before hurrying away. 

Link nods after the maid, jogging over to the throne room and quietly slipping in. Link takes his position directly behind the princess, dropping to his knee in front of the king who doesn’t even give him a second glance. 

King Rhoam scowls down at Zelda, hands clenched into fists by his side. “You shouldn’t have been out so late at night. You have a duty to your people, what would they have done if you got hurt, if you died?” 

The silence in the room is tense and uncomfortable. Royal guards shift their weight, not sure where to focus their gazes. Link stares dutifully at the floor, one knee pressed to the ground, head bowed. Treasonous resentment towards the King flows through Link’s veins making it hard to stay still. 

“I’m sorry father, I-I wasn’t thinking. I shouldn't have stayed out so late.” Zelda admits reluctantly, unable to meet Rhoam’s steely glare. The King nods firmly, satisfied by her apology. 

“And you,” he turns to Link, staring down at the Knight. King Rhoam’s eyes are filled with an indiscernible emotion. “I am proud that you protected the princess, as is your duty.” Link dips his head politely, still not tipping his head up to meet the King’s gaze.

“However I am disappointed that she was in danger in the first place.” Rhoam continues, clasping his hands behind his back. Link can imagine some of the guards hiding a smirk of satisfaction. Finally, the perfect knight has made a mistake. 

“As her appointed knight, I expect you to try harder, be faster, act smarter.”

“Father it wasn’t his fault-” Zelda starts. Rhoam quiets her with a quick gesture, his face like steel. The room passes back into stifling silence. 

Link feels the burning gaze of King Rhoam burning into him, but he stays absolutely still. “Dismissed,” Rhoam says finally, waving a hand and walking back to his gilded throne.

Zelda turns on her heels, hurrying towards the exit. Link rises fluidly, executing a clean bow before striding after the princess. 

Link elapsed into his world of thoughts. Zelda had tried to defend him, that’s a new development. Why had she tried to save him from the annoyance of her father? 

They walk through the twisting hallways of Hyrule castle, passing only the occasional guard or maid. Zelda disappears into her quarters without another word, Link taking up his position directly outside the entryway. The heavy door shuts with a muffled thud, leaving Link alone.


	4. Mourning Springs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a bit longer to write because I had severe writer’s block haha, but here we go!

Morning comes in stages. First, the early chirping of birds then the pale sunlight trickling through the slim castle windows. 

Soon the faint, awake sound of life starts echoing through the castle. It’s the maids supporting life inside the stone building, guards changing their shifts. The royal family, diplomats, lords and ladies of the court never notice this part of the castle. 

A few of the maids enjoy passing along the latest gossip when Link stops to help with their chores. His actions allow him to gain favor with them, it isn’t often that an esteemed knight helps with menial tasks. 

Last stages of morning. Scents of breakfast slip through the stone corridors, waking the inhabitants sleeping within. The sweet of porridge fills the air, Link can already taste the creamy, sugary breakfast. He waits for Zelda to wake up, shifting his weight impatiently. 

As if on cue, rustling emits from Zelda’s chambers. Link grins slightly, instinctively knowing that the next sound will be Zelda flipping through her latest book. Sure enough the rustling of pages can be faintly heard through the heavy door. 

It’s a battle to keep a small smile off his face. A creek alerts Link to Zelda who emerges from her room, rubbing sleep from her eyes. 

Her golden hair is mussed from sleep, still not properly draped over her shoulders. The princess immediately starts walking towards the dining hall which surprises Link. Usually Zelda meticulously made sure her looks are perfectly poised and, well, princess-y. A small part of the knight wonders if her rugged appearance is a small rebellion against her father.

Link follows her without another word, staying a couple paces behind the princess. Zelda was definitely in a bad mood this morning and Link wants to keep the risk of being yelled at low. 

Servants dip into bows before quickly hurrying away, their scuffing feet the only sound which breaks the stony silence. Guards open heavy doors when Zelda approaches, letting her into the dinning hall. King Rhoam sits stoically at the head of the table, a couple other advisors and nobles scattered around the table. 

King Rhoam’s gaze slowly tracks Zelda’s appearance, his eyes narrowing. Her return stare could stop a Lynel in its tracks. The king looks away first and elation surges through Link, one point for the princess. 

“Zelda, good morning.” The king says sharply when Zelda sits to his right. “I trust that we are ready for the day? There’s a lot of work to be done.” The sharp, passive-aggressive comment is easily brushed off by Zelda. It impresses Link, being a recipient of King Rhoam’s anger is no laughing matter. In fact, Link thinks he would’ve been panicking by now if he was in Zelda’s place. 

“Almost Father,” Zelda says nonchalantly, servants rushing forwards to pile her plate full of breakfast. She thanks them politely but doesn’t touch the food, just sipping at the milk presented to her. 

Link’s heart stutters looking at all of the food on the table. His warrior side instantly cuts at the feeling, curbing his hunger. He will get his food later, the leftovers that is. Still it is difficult to step back, take his position behind Zelda, and wait. 

Pastries line the table on silver platters, some filled with jam and cream, others dusted with sugars. Fruit is also presented in bowls, a few fruit salads are present. Each covered in sweet, creamy sauce. Servants dish out savory items such as link sausages(several puns have been made when he is caught eating them), eggs, and buttered toast. His will almost breaks when they roll out biscuits on a cart. 

The breakfast passes by in a crawl, an agonizingly slow crawl. Nobles file out, chattering with their trivial gossip, a few talk about noteworthy topics. Those conversations give things for Link to listen to while waiting. 

Finally Zelda is excused to leave by her father who has been drilling her on a new schedule to “awaken her power.” Link follows, snatching a pastry on the way out. King Rhoam clears his throat and Link turns, looking guilty, the danish raised halfway to his mouth. King Rhoam seems to smile in amusement (of course he doesn’t actually smile) before waving a hand, dismissing Link.

The knight hurries out, following behind Zelda. The princess stays silent, Link wonders if she’s displeased with her tasks today. Link feels embarrassed knowing that he missed what Rhoam and Zelda had said about it, having been too focused on a discussion of troop movements. 

Judging by Princess Zelda’s body language, her posture and stride mostly, she isn’t exactly happy. The princess is too used to having Link already know (having overheard) her plans, so she doesn’t bother explaining them to him. However Link does catch on when her maids rush forwards with supplies, which he has to carry. They’re not too heavy, but definitely large enough to warrant a day or so trip. That narrows it down to a couple possibilities. The most likely option is that they’re traveling to the spring of courage (the Spring of Power being too far and Zelda not yet old enough for the Spring of Wisdom). Another option is going to visit one of the champions, which is less likely due to her downcast mood.

Soon their horses are saddled up, ladder with supplies for the journey. “To the Spring of Courage we go.” Zelda says sadly. So that is it. A return to the Spring of Courage, no wonder Zelda is so discouraged. She sees her unanswered prayer at the spring as a her own failure. Her expression when the goddess springs are mentioned is the same face she wears when her eyes alight apron the Sword that Seals the Darkness.

Pure, self-disappointment. That’s the only way in which Link can describe her emotions that broadcast over her perfect features. If Link could, he’d give up anything to allow her to be happy. 

Zelda keeps her posture rigid (most likely to hide her sorrow, their horses waking their way out of Hyrule Castle. The time seems to stretch endlessly before they’re finally surrounded by tall grasses and the occasional tree. The princess’ posture relaxes slightly, put to ease by the lack of eyes constantly digging into her, dissecting her words and movements. With a flash, Link realizes he’s just staring at Zelda. Talk about people constantly watching her. Heat flares up Link’s cheeks and he looks away, stamping away at the flush.

Zelda’s silence could mean thousands of things, Link knows that from experience. For example she could be at peace with her surroundings, or she could be depressed which pushes away her want to communicate. Link feels his mouth part, words crawling up his throat. “Princess,” Link quickly clamps down, cursing at himself for saying anything. 

She pivots in the saddle, turning to look at Link. She seems surprised that Link is talking, especially at this moment. The silence drags for a bit while Link tries to find something to say, his mental hands grasping at the air for words.

“What is it?” Zelda asks, suddenly looking around. “Are we going to be attacked?” Link inwardly curses again, she’s taking his pause the wrong way. The Yiga Clan attack has also, most likely, put her on edge.

“No...it’s nothing princess.” Link says softly, looking away. A surge of...disappointment? Runs through his veins. Zelda turns around too. The journey continues to be safe, a few close calls from a bokoblin pack or too but otherwise harmless. 

Continuing her contemplative silence, the princess fidgets with her reins constantly. Several more times Link wonders if he should say something, anything. Everytime he stays silent. 

The two arrive at the spring late at night, Zelda almost slides off her saddle when Storm stops. Link dismounts smoothly despite the protests of his stiff limbs. He rushes forwards, helping Zelda off of her saddle. Usually she’d protest, but tonight she’s too tired to put up a fight. 

The muggy, swamping air surrounds the two while they walk into the spring. A surge of power surrounds Link and he wonders if Zelda can feel it too. He takes his regular position at the mouth of the cave, looking out into the surrounding forest.

When Link first accompanied Zelda to a spring she kept her prayers quiet and low, to keep them private. Now she speaks openly, calling out to the goddesses, occasionally in tears. That could mean trust, or at least more trust than she originally put in him. Link hopes that she can trust him, he desperately does. 

The hitch of Zelda’s breath spikes her words with shame. She cries, kneeling in the water. Link wishes he could help her, encourage her, do something. But he stays silent, a proper sentry, the perfect knight. He stares into the darkness.


End file.
